Conventionally, a general cell (for example, macro cell) supporting the broadcasting of the MBMS data is known. Furthermore, specific cells referred to as a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell, a home cell, a femto cell, or the like are also known.
Note that an access type can be set for a specific cell. The access type includes “Closed”, “Hybrid”, or “Open”.
The specific cell does not support the broadcasting of the MBMS data. On the other hand, if the mobile terminal is in a connected state, the specific cell can transmit the MBMS data in a unicast manner.
However, if the MBMS data is transmitted in a unicast manner, the merits of broadcasting are not obtained, and the network efficiency declines.